The cold apple
by Ookami-Aki-No
Summary: Kardia de cierto tiempo a cierto tiempo poseerá fiebre, esto le impide las actividades diarias, el patriarca siempre mandará a Dêgel para aminorar la fiebre, una mañana, Kardia amaneció plagado de sudor por la fiebre, llevaba esperando mas de 3 horas a que el acuariano llegara, pero no lo hizo, esto produjo que Kardia se levantara de la cama y fuera a buscarlo. que paso con Dêgel?


Aun ardía en fiebre, estaba cansado de esperar a que llegara, hace horas me desperté cubierto en sudor con un fatal dolor de cabeza y un calor que ya se había extendido por todo mi cuerpo, sabía exactamente a quien buscar, Salí de mi cama dispuesto a hallar mi cura, realmente no me importa si estuviera dormido; DIABLOS! Me costaba mantenerme en pie, caminé atreves del suelo de mármol de mi habitación, cuando al fin mis pies tocaron el exterior del templo note que era una mañana fría, perfecta para restablecer la temperatura correcta de mi cuerpo, bostece, al hacerlo note lo caliente que me encontraba, bueno no es como si me sorprendiera pero había algo anormal, el frio rozaba mi piel me mantenía estable aunque mi fiebre no bajar; seguía con esos horribles síntomas, camine a paso de pato; hasta que llegue, librándome de tres caídas súbitamente dolorosas, como lo imagine seguía dormido, me urgía levantarlo a gritos pero algo me decía que legara a ver su rostro para comprobar si se encontraba bien, cruce el umbral de la puerta, ahí un bulto sobre la cama, me acerque casi gateando, deje caer mi cuerpo encima de este, que tímidamente se quejo con un ruidillo, el cual solo fue audible para mí que me hallaba a escasos centímetros de su cabeza, a la que empuje con mi antebrazo varias veces sin resultados, me acomode a un lado de este, con mi mano débilmente intente quitarle las cobijas que cubrían su cabeza, pero no pude, lo llame por su nombre.

-Dêgel, Dêgel ya despierta, hazme un favor y quítame esta deplorable fiebre.

No hubo respuesta, se volvió algo molesto suplicarle, decidí hacer mi último intento, jale las cobijas lo más fuerte que pude, estas cedieron dejando al descubierto a un Dêgel rojo y sudoroso que respiraba con dificultad, verlo de esa manera me dejo en shock era el único que podía quitarme la fiebre, Dêgel se hallaba en mi mismo estado corporal, este entreabrió os ojos mirándome ahí fue que aproveche para hablarle.

-Dêgel haz algo.

No hizo nada al respecto, maldito egoísta comparte tu frio, me acomode debía hacerlo me iba a quedar ahí además me había costado mucho llegar, no desperdiciaría mi energía regresándome, al querer acomodarme por segunda vez roce la piel del acuariano, ¡esta fría! Exclame en un susurro, desee tanto eso frio, que lo desvestí y deje expuesta la piel de este, acerque mi rostro, mi torso, lo rodee con mis brazos, termine dándole un abrazo sentía como ligeramente Dêgel tiritaba, sonreí ante mi idea que fue creada por el deseo del frio, ¨él necesita calor, yo frio tal vez podríamos compartir¨, me incorpore para cogerle la cara y voltearla a la derecha dejando un espacio en el cuello, pose mi rostro en el no me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta que estaba besando su cuello ligeramente, lo olfatee sin estado consiente, enseguida desee mas su frio, pase mi rostro al otro lado de su cuello, Dêgel se exalto un poco, en ese momento el no podía hacer nada y aproveche desenfrenadamente en querer buscar más frio, pensé posiblemente sus brazos estén fríos me levante para volver a acomodarme pero mis brazos me traicionaron iba a caer bien feo sobre Dêgel pero lo evite colocando mi antebrazos a un lado de su cabeza, abrí los ojos y divise sus labios en ese instante no me importo el color de sus labios lo único que se me vino a la mente fue ¨dentro de su boca estará frio?¨ no dude ni un minuto en hacerlo, primero se nublo un momento mi razonamiento consiente fue como un as de una estrella fugaz, al retornar a la realidad fue muy tarde para detenerme a aquella boca fría, mis acciones se desviaron de objetivos, ese beso desenterró lo que sentí esa mañana de otoño hace algún tiempo atrás, sin premeditaciones volví al dolor punzante del cual quería deshacerme, mi calor corporal no disminuyo y el idiota de mi pecho se encontraba carcomiéndose, en verdad quería parar ese dolor, una parte de mi quería pero la otra se negó rotundamente, provocando que la estaca se hundiera más en los adentro de mi adolorido pecho, en aquellos lapsos para volver a oxigenar mi sangre deseaba nunca haber querido apropiarme de ese cuerpo helado por la fiebre de esa alma, mi boca se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la suya, quería observar su alma atreves de esas hermosas cerraduras de un color platino oxidado por el tiempo, estas yacían inmóviles con un gesto de inocente placer, estuve incesantemente deseando con un poco de lujuria que su ego abrazara el mío, yo agoraba lo bueno de la situación. Un agradable recuerdo llego a orillas de mi mente sin hacer demasiado ruido, este me mostro a un Dêgel dormido debajo de un pino sobre unos libros los cuales parecían sus favoritos ya que se hallaban tres de ellos abiertos uno alado de otro y un yo dubitativo de cómo iba a despertar al actual caballero de acuario; no pasaba ni una sola secuela de cómo reaccionaría, eso me molestaba, cuando me disponía a bajar de la rama del árbol el despertó, no parecía tener cansancio.

-Dêgel sigues leyendo tres libros a la vez?

No me respondió, eso me hizo fruncir mi ceño.

-Dêgel, Dêgel de acuario me escuchas?

-Si, sigo leyendo de esa manera.

Me respondió con mucha tranquilidad como siempre, este se paro y al querer recoger los libros para luego emprender su retirada se resbalo por su hombro la trenza que le hice mientras leía, este la miro con el rabillo del ojo algo sorprendido.

-pero…como?

Deliberadamente me baje de donde me encontraba.

-me aburrí

Respondí mientras ponía mi mano sobre su hombro y besaba su mejilla, seguido de eso me fui de lo más natural sin imaginarme que pasaría por la mente del caballero.

Este recuerdo me distrajo unos cuantos minutos de mi deseo pasional, estaba decidido iba a continuar, mire esos ojos antes de seguir, estos me devolvieron la mirada como si fuera un dardo que me empujo a lamer su abdomen, Dêgel no emitió sonido alguno solo se estremeció tirando su cabeza hacia atrás yo recorría su piel con mi lengua dejándolo uno que otro lugar dilatado, si hubiera sido por mi Dêgel hubiera estado partido por la mitad para medio día pero sus brazos me obligaron a permanecer quieto y en absoluto silencio, todo se calló por unos segundos los cuales parecieron minutos, el acuariano hablo.

-Kardia,… no sigas con estas acciones.

Calló unos instantes, hasta que prosiguió.

-debelaré ante ti… pero hoy no.

Me hallaba perplejo ante susodicha frase, era algo tedioso pero fue agradable a mi oír, ese dolor corrosivo sobre mi pecho desapareció sin rastro alguno, ya no me sentía deambulando ante su presencia decolorada por el tiempo, me gustaba el tacto que tenia, Dêgel era agravioso al menos para mí.


End file.
